Ayo! Indonesia Bisa
by Little Lady Otaku
Summary: Dedicated kepada semua atlet SEA GAMES INDONESIA. Bagaimana pun hasilnya, kalian lah juara di hati saya... Berjuanglah! MaleOC!Indonesia and FemOC!Indonesia Short, ga-je, typo. DON'T FLAME PLEASE


Ayo! Indonesia Bisa!

Hetalia Axis Power

Indonesia Twins

MaleOC!Indonesia - Satria Bagaskoro Wijayakusuma

FemaleOC!Indonesia - Puspa Maharani Wijayakusuma

* * *

><p>Summary: SEA GAMES kali ini diadakan di Indonesia, membuat kedua Nation-tannya bersemangat dan menular ke atlet-atlet mereka. Dengan semakin banyaknya emas yang atlet-atlet mereka kumpulkan, hampir pasti kalau Indonesia akan menjadi juara umum SEA GAMES kali ini. Tapi namanya juga persaingan, emosi terbawa sampai diluar pertandingan. Indo dan Nesia juga Nation-tan ASEAN lainnya jadi membawa persaingan itu ke World Meeting…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to:<strong>

**Semua atlas, pelatih, was it sponsor, security, cleaning service, para supporter**

**Tak peduli warga negara mana**

**Semua orang yang mewujudkan SEA GAMES silam dan SEA GAMES kali ini**

**Dan tentu saja untuk negaraku tercinta**

**Indonesia**

* * *

><p>Southeast Asian Games<p>

Disingkat SEA GAMES

Sebuah acara olahraga paling bergengsi bagi negara-negara dunia ketiga yang sering dipandang sebelah mata oleh negara-negara lain. Acara dimana negara-negara Asia Tenggara yang jarang mendapat spotlight di bidang olahraga dalam skala internasional, pada akhirnya mendapat spotlight.

Timor Leste

Vietnam

Kamboja

Laos

Myanmar

Thailand

Filipina

Brunei Darussalam

Singapore

Malaysia

Indonesia

Kesebelas negera itu berkumpul dan bersaing dalam berbagai bidang olahraga, masing-masing pihak punya sesuatu yang dipertaruhkan ketika pertandingan dimulai.

Semua jerih payah akan mendapat balasannya.

Semua yang ingin diakui akan diakui ketika mengenggam medali.

Semua yang ingin membuktikan sesuatu membuktikannya.

Perasaan demi seseorang aman terbalaskan

Semua yang selama ini dipercayai diuji

Para atlet mempertaruhkan semuanya demi dirinya, orang yang dicintainya dan negaranya

Para pelatih mempertaruhkan semuanya pad atlet mereka, tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan selain pasrah dan berdoa ketika pertandingan dimulai.

Para supporter mendambakan kemenangan dan pengakuan atas negaranya.

Para Nation-tan mempertaruhkan harga dirinya

Indo dan Nesia, kedua Nation-tan Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia yang tahun ini menjadi tuan rumah, mengerti benar hal itu.

Keringat, darah, tawa, tangis, kebahagiaan, kekesalan, kejujuran, kecurangan, cinta, benci, persahabatan, persaingan, harga diri, sportivitas, masa lalu, masa kini, masa depan, cita-cita, ambisi, semangat, kenangan, harapan, nasib, pertemuan, perpisahan, jalan yang terbuka, jalan yang tertutup, tua, muda, pria, wanita, pergantian generasi dan olahraga.

Semuanya bercampur aduk di SEA GAMES ini.

Indo menggenggam erat sebuah kuas. Ia celupkan kuas itu kedalam sebuah kaleng cat berisi warna hijau. Nesia yang berdiri disebelahnya, menggenggam kuas dengan cat biru. Keduanya dengan perlahan dan sepenuh hati, menggerakkan kedua kuas itu diatas sebuah kanvas putih besar. Sedikit demi sedikit, garis demi garis, warna demi warna, sebuah gambar telah terlukis di kanvas besar itu.

Seekor burung elang yang tampan telah lahir diatas kanvas putih yang suci. Dilahirkan oleh kedua tangan Zamrud Nusantara, diwarnai dengan warna pelangi yang indah dan harmonis, burung elang itu, lambang negara Indonesia, tampak siap untuk mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang. Terbang membawa harapan dan semangat mereka ke langit biru yang luas, menghiasi langit dengan pelangi seiring ia terbang dan membuat semua orang tersenyum ketika mereka melihatnya.

Indo dan Nesia, belepotan dengan cat, menyandarkan kanvas berukuran 3x2 meter itu ke dinding. Keduanya duduk dilantai, saling bersandar di pundak masing-masing. Kedua mata mereka tak lepas-lepas dari lukisan burung Garuda di depan mereka.

Inilah… Inilah maskot mereka untuk SEA GAMES tahun ini. Burung Garuda yang terbang bebas… Melambangkan perasaan mereka selama ini… Perasaan pemuda-mudi yang akan berjuang demi mereka di medan perang masing-masing… Perasaan rakyat mereka…

"Kita bisa…," bisik Indo.

"Indonesia bisa…," bisik Nesia.

"Indonesia yang akan menang."

Sinar matahari meyusup dari jendela mereka, menerangi kedua bersaudara yang terduduk di lantai dan burung Garuda itu. Dalam sekejap semuanya senyap, tak ada suara apa pun. Tak ada kicau burung, tak ada suara-suara tetangga mereka, tidak ada bunyi kendaraan. Yang ada hanya kedua Nation-tan bersaudara Zamrud Nusantara, burung Garuda, alam semesta dan semangat untuk menang.

Oh, alangkah indahnya saat itu.

* * *

><p><em>Aku ingin kamu bisa<em>  
><em>Menghadapi segalanya<em>  
><em>Memang berat dan tak mudah<em>  
><em>Tapi kami akan selalu ada<em>

_Ayo ayo ayo indonesia bisa_  
><em>Ayo ayo ayo bangkit bersatulah<em>  
><em>Ayo ayo ayo kami di sini tuk mendukungmu<em>

_Ayo ayo ayo lepaskan bebanmu_  
><em>Ayo ayo ayo kejarlah mimpimu<em>  
><em>Ayo ayo ayo kami di sini tuk mendukungmu<em>

_Jangan takut jangan rindu_  
><em>Maju terus pantang mundur<em>  
><em>Memang berat dan tak mudah (Memang berat dan tak mudah)<em>  
><em>Tapi kami akan selalu ada<em>

_Ayo ayo ayo indonesia bisa_  
><em>Ayo ayo ayo bangkit bersatulah<em>  
><em>Ayo ayo ayo kami di sini tuk mendukungmu<em>

_Ayo ayo ayo indonesia bisa_  
><em>Ayo ayo ayo bangkit bersatulah<em>  
><em>Ayo ayo ayo kami di sini tuk mendukungmu<em>

* * *

><p>Indo dan Nesia tersenyum ketika mereka mendengar lagu itu. Akhir-akhir ini, lagu itu dan lagu KITA BISA terus dipasang di TV dan radio, membangkitkan semangat mereka. Atlet-atlet mereka berhasil mendapatkan mereka 300 medali. Mungkin akan dapat lebih. Ah, tidak. Akan dapat lebih. Pemuda-mudi Indonesia unjuk gigi, dan semua orang menjadi waspada dengan taring-taring mereka yang telah terasah sedemikian rupa.<p>

Indo amat bangga dengan semua orang, terutama atlet Canoeing, Berlayar dan Mendayung. Indonesia memboyong medali emas di ketiga cabang tersebut. Benar-benar mencerminkan nenek moyang mereka yang telah melaut melalui laut Indonesia yang ganas, berhari-hari di tengah laut, menjelajah pulau-pulau, dengan bintang-bintang pada malam hari dan bulan yang menuntun mereka. Pasti Ayah Majapahit dan para pelaut pemberani lainnya amat bangga pada mereka.

Ada pula atlet wushu, judo, gulat dan karate... Semua orang telah berjuang keras... Terutama Muhammad Iqbal yang dulunya bekerja sebagai tukang parkir, sekarang menjadi juara gulat SEA GAMES. Ah, kita memang tak boleh meremehkan orang. Ada pula Weight Lifting dimana Indonesia menyambar hampir semua medali emas, kecuali di Event 56 kg yang dimenangkan Vietnam. Wanita itu memang kuat dan rasanya tak mungkin kalau ada satu negara yang menyambar semua emas dalam semua bidang.

Di atletik, Indonesia juga berjaya walau Vietnam membayangi. Indonesia berhasil 'mengawinkan' medali emas dari cabang atletik dimana kedua atlet Indonesia asal Papua masing-masing memenangkan medali emas pada lari 100 M pria dan wanita. Keduanya berasal dari Papua pula. Ah, bangganya!

Gymnastic Indonesia sudah lumayan... Dapat perunggu... Gymnastic tahun ini dikuasai Vietnam, Thailand dan Singapore... Yah, setidaknya peringkatnya ada diatas Malaysia...

Malaysia

Sudah tak terhingga berapa banyak air mata darah yang ia dan Nesia harus telan karena saudara serumpun mereka yang satu ini. Sepertinya Nesia menyimpan sakit hati yang jauh lebih besar daripada dirinya karena solidaritasnya dengan para TKW yang tersiksa di Negeri Jiran itu. Indo ingin cepat-cepat TKW mereka ditarik dari Malaysia dan Arab. Kasihan sekali mereka. Dirinya sendiri tidak terlalu suka dengan Nation-tan Saudi Arabia yang benar-benar patriakis , dendam kesumat Nesia menular pada para atlet-atlet perempuan mereka, karena ketika berhadapan dengan Malaysia... Pertandingan menjadi 'berdarah-darah'... Tentu saja ini perumpamaan, tidak ada darah beneran... Tapi tetap ada luka-luka dikit... Yah, intinya khusus pada Malaysia putri-putri mereka 'lepas kendali'. Contohnya, polo air putri dimana Indonesia membantai Malaysia 19-0. Ini sih memang karena dendam kesumat.

Vietnam, Thailand, Malaysia dan Singapore adalah musuh berat mereka hampir di setiap cabang. Philippines, Kamboja, Laos dan lainnya tetap tidak boleh diremehkan. Timor Leste juga akhirnya mendapat medali walau sedikit. Adik mereka yang satu ini perlahan tumbuh. Indo tetap sayang padanya.

Indo mengangkat wajahnya keatas, memandang langit biru yang begitu cerah dan luas hari ini. Sebuah silhouette burung elang tiba-tiba lewat dan hilang dengan cepat juga. Indo tersenyum ketika angin semilir menerpa dirinya, membuat kedua ahogenya bergoyang-goyang oleh angin.

"Satria!" Sebuah suara melengking terdengar dibelakangnya, diikuti suara orang sedang berlari. Laki-laki personifikasi itu menoleh dan melihat adindanya berlari-lari kearahnya. Gadis itu tampak repot membawa sebuah gulungan besar yang Indo duga adalah banner. "Lihat deh! Aku baru selesai bikin ini! Nanti bantu pasang ya!" Nesia membuka banner itu dan mata Indo terbelalak.

Di banner putih itu terlukis seeekor burung Garuda bewarna pelangi yang sedang merentangkan sayapnya, dengan sekuntum bunga melati di paruhnya, hendak terbang menuju arah matahari...

Matahari yang persis seperti lambang kerajaan Majapahit...

**_Raihlah medalimu_**

_**Indonesia akan selamanya mendukungmu**_

**_SEA GAMES KALI INI ADALAH MILIK KITA PEMUDA INDONESIA!_**

Indo menatap banner itu penuh haru. Nesia tersenyum hangat. "Dengan adanya lambang Ayah Majapahitl... Beliau pasti akan hadir bersama kita dan mendukung pemuda-mudi kita..."

Indo tersenyum, "Aku sudah bangga padamu, juga mereka. Apa pun yang terjadi, merekalah pemenang dihatiku..."

"Tapi tetap harus jadi lebih baik daripada Malaysia!" seru Nesia mencengkram pinggir banner, "Pemudi-pemudiku akan melumatkanmu, Malon!"

Indo tertawa, "SEA GAMES KALI INI MILIK INDONESIA! INDONESIA PASTI BISA!"

Dengan senyum lebar dan banner ditangan, keduanya memasuki Stadion Senayan, dimana gempita penonton membahana dan para atlet Indonesia dengan tegap berdiri di tengah lapangan, menunggu pertandingan dimulai.

* * *

><p>AWAS, DUNIA! MACAN TERTIDUR ASIA MULAI TERBANGUN!<p>

Sekarang waktunya Garuda Indonesia merentangkan sayapnya dan mengarungi dunia, atas nama INDONESIA!

INDONESIA!

INDONESIA!

INDONESIA PASTI BISA!

* * *

><p><span>THE END<span>


End file.
